Siryn Lupus
---- Siryn Penelope Lupus is an original character created by Meerkat142 from FanFiction.net. Appearance ---- Siryn usually wears a light gray shirt with a gray and black striped hoodie, black jeans. Black, knee-high boots and a black studded collar. She has two gold rings in each ear and a blue stud in her nose. She somtimes wears a black shirt with a gray jacket, black jeans with a white belt. She has long, wavy, auburn hair and heterochromatic eyes (left eye: red, right eye: green). She has pale skin and is short for her age and quite thin. Her teeth and nails are abnormally sharp and her ears are slightly pointed. She speaks with an Australian accent and is often made fun of because of it. Personality ---- She is very talkative and likes to be in the middle of things (center of attention), can be moody, sometimes immature. Is often jumpy or scared by slight things. She is an over all happy person. She can seem crazy at times, but that's just her sense of humor. When she is mad, she will want to pick a fight with anyone who seems game. She can also be rather sarcastic. History ---- Siryn was born in France to Jewish parents, Natalie and Tony Lupus (both of them werewolves). After her third birthday, she and her family moved to Australia. When she was five, her parents were killed by werewolf hunters, so she and her brother, Christopher, moved to South Park to live with their aunt, Penny Lupus. Her brother was hit by a car when Siryn was nine and he was fifteen. Relationships ---- Eric Cartman Siryn absolutely hates Cartman. He continuously makes fun of her for being Jewish. She will often side with Kyle in an argument against him. Kyle Broflovski Siryn gets along really well with Kyle, as they are both Jewish, they both hate Cartman, and they both can be easily angered. They always side together in fights against Cartman Stan Marsh Generally, Siryn is on good terms with Stan and they get along well. She is a bit annoyed with the fact that he is constantly chasing Wendy, even though she ends up breaking his heart. Kenny McCormick Siryn is usually annoyed with Kenny's perverted way of thinking, but is still good friends with him. She is upset when ever he dies, not really liking the fact that he dies almost every day. Butters Stotch Butters is Siryn's best friend and has been since her first day in South Park. The two usually go shopping together and sit together during lunch and in class. Siryn has told Butters that she is a werewolf, and he is the only one outside her family how knows. Tweek Tweak Tweek hates Siryn, for the fact that she has a major crush on Craig, his best friend. He acts rude and indifferent towards her. Even thought Siryn tries to get on good terms with him, he continues to hate her. Craig Tucker Siryn has a major crush on Craig, and he is oblivious to that. They hang out and are good friends, having many things in common. Other Facts ---- *Siryn lives by a motto: "Stand for what you believe in" *Siryn loves music and is very skilled at singing *She loves to draw and is skilled at writing as well * Her favourite thing to say is: "Are you always this retarded or are you making a special effort today?"